


It's All Circumstantial

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyungwon makes a brief appearance, Jimin and Yoongi of bts are here too, M/M, Neighbors AU, Self-Indulgent, as well as Solar and Moonbyul from Mamamoo, changki, like really brief, mentions of Shownu, plus endings, purely word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: Changkyun just got a new neighbor who has funky pink hair. Coincidentally, he might just be crushing on said neighbor.Hard. Also, who's cat is this?Alternately, the neighbors au no one wanted but still happened anyway.





	It's All Circumstantial

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote originally for a fic bingo but I couldn't finish it in time. I completely rewrote the whole thing and decided to just post it anyway. This is all just pretty indulgent stuff. It was just something to take my mind off the other fics I'm currently writing. I was so stressed over them that I had to take a break ;~;
> 
> Enjoy this little guilty pleasure of mine.

i.  
Changkyun stretched his limbs as far as he could, loving the way his sleep ladden muscles roused from slumber. He sighed happily, eyes closed as he finished stretching. It felt good to sleep so well and be able to wake up in such a good mood. Changkyun opened his eyes and looked beyond his balcony. "What a beautiful day."

Changkyun stretched around for a bit. The fresh morning air was soothing. After having his fill, he stepped inside his apartment and began to prepare for the day ahead. He showered and got dressed, choosing his clothes meticulously. When he's made his selection, he began to make breakfast for himself. He hummed as he flipped bacon in the pan, doing little hip wiggles as well. He seriously was in a good mood. After a filling breakfast of oatmeal sprinkled with baked bacon bits, Changkyun grabbed his bag and stepped out of his place.

When he got out of the apartment, he almost fell flat on the ground. He steadied himself and looked at the obstacle before him. Before his door sat a big cardboard box. Changkyun looked at it in concern. What the hell was a box doing in front of his place? Did someone send him a package? He bent down and examined the object. Nope, no address stamped. Changkyun looked around and saw more boxes, all leading up to the space adjacent his. Changkyun stared at the mess blankly.

All of a sudden, the door opened. A man with pink bubblegum hair walked out, looking quite exhausted. Changkyun stared. _'Bubblegum...'_ He thought helplessly. Suddenly, the man looked up and noticed him. "Oh hello," he greeted. "I guess you're my new neighbor. I'm Yoo Kihyun. I just moved in." Changkyun nodded his head dumbly, distracted by the flashy hair. His neighbour continued to smile. Changkyun couldn't help but think he looked nice. He had a nice smile. But as he continued to stare silently, he noticed the pink haired man's grin slowly slipping. He suddenly remembered he should say something in response.

"Yeah," he answered slowly. "the boxes told me so." He grimaced at his response. "No wait, that made me sound like I was talking to the boxes. I meant the boxes indicated that someone moved in." Changkyun clarified himself. The man quirked his brow. His lips twitched, looking amused. "Good observational skills then."

Changkyun frowned. The man, Kihyun, sounded like he was mocking him or something. But then, he did kinda sound like an idiot earlier so it was justified. Changkyun decided to let it go. "Well, I hope you manage all that unpacking. I'd help you but I have to leave for class. I'm so sorry. But if you ever need help later, I'll gladly pitch in a hand. Just come give me a knock." Changkyun said, jutting a thumb to his door. Kihyun smiled and nodded his head. "It's okay. A friend is coming over to help anyway but I'll hold you to that promise." Changkyun smiled and nodded his head. "Okay." He bowed to the other man. "I'll see you around then. His neighbour smiled sweetly at him and waved. "See you 'round."

Changkyun waved back before he turned and left. "Cute." he murmured to himself, flushing ever so slightly.

That was the first time Changkyun met Kihyun. Although he had hoped for a second chance meeting, it never happened. They had different schedules apparently. Changkyun had hoped his neighbour would come knocking on his door looking for help but sadly, he didn't. He heard not nor glimpsed a single hair of his neighbour and it wasn't until weeks later when they met again. Unfortunately, it had been a bad day for Changkyun.

 

Changkyun cursed as he ran towards his own building. Shownu, the security guard, gave him a sympathetic glance as he waddled inside. He was drenched to the bone. His coat was practically sticking to his skin. As were the rest of his clothes. His shoes were soaked and his hair, dear heavens, his hair was a mess. He probably looked like some deranged poodle. He never did like his hair wet. He sighed mournfully as he touched his once immaculate locks. He released the wet strands and it flopped back on his head pathetically, much like soggy french fries. He sighed. He really should've brought that umbrella.

 _'Not much I can do about that now.'_ He thought grimly. With quick steps, he went straight to the elevator and pressed the button. He stood in front of the steel doors, trying not to shiver. His cold and wet clothes clung to his skin unforgivingly, making it hard not to tremble. A few moments later, the doors opened. He stepped inside and punched in his floor number. He stood shivering inside the claustrophobic inducing space, regretting his many failed life choices. The doors dinged opened and he hurriedly stepped out. He fished out his keys and was about to put it in when he heard a familiar voice exclaim from behind him. "Whoa! You're soaking wet!"

He turned and saw his neighbor staring at him owlishly. Changkyun cursed his luck. Of all the days his pretty (yep he's calling him pretty now fuck off all you judging jerks) neighbour could've seen him it was today. Tilting his head to see him properly, he flashed a tentative smile at Kihyun. "Yeah. I forgot my umbrella and I was already on the street when it started pouring. I had no choice but to run." He laughed awkwardly and scratched his head. Kihyun shook his head. "Always bring your umbrella with you." The pink haird man scolded lightly. Then he gave Changkyun a cute little smile. "I hate to keep you when you're obviously in a hurry but you never told me your name you know?"

Changkyun's eyes widened. "Oh yeah." He mumbled. He laughed sheepishly. "It's Changkyun." His neighbour grinned. "Nice to meet you again Changkyun." He said. If Changkyun liked the way his name sounded from Kihyun's mouth, no one needed to know. "Okay I've been keeping you long enough. You should probably go inside now before you get sick." Changkyun nodded his head and gave the other boy a shy wave goodbye.

When he got inside his apartment he went straight to his bathroom. He checked himself in the mirror and promptly mourned at his lost. He knew he was a mess but this was just horrible. There was no recovering from this. He looked so awful. Changkyun whined at himself some more before he gave a sudden sneeze. He sighed and stripped out of his wet clothes. He could mope later. Right now, he needed to get some fresh clothes before he caught a nasty cold. No use being _both_ sad and sick. When he was changed, he decided he should at least eat some dinner. He was too lazy to cook anything more complicated so he fixed his hunger with some ramyun. He'll probably regret eating instant food (he's sort of a health freak okay) in the morning but right now, he couldn't give a damn about it. He ate his noodles while watching a rerun of some drama, barely paying attention. When he was done cleaning up and doing his nightly routine he went straight to bed. Within seconds, he was out like a light.

ii.

Changkyun woke up to soft meowing noises. He cracked his eyes open wondering if he was just dreaming. When he sat up in bed he saw an orange tabby staring at him. "What the fuck." He murmured, still uncomprehending. The cat continued watching him. It made him uncomfortable. He heaved himself off his bed and padded softly towards it. The cat didn't move. He crouched down and looked at it. Still it didn't move. He reached out and touched it. Purring noises emerged from its mouth. Pleased, he petted it some more. The cat twirled around ending it with a small nudge of its head to his hand in indication to be petted some more.

Changkyun happily obliged, tickling the cat's chin. "Where did you come from?" He wondered. "Better yet, how'd you get in huh?" The tabby blinked at him innocently. "Not talking are we? Fine. I can find that out on my own so boo you." He stood up and began walking around. He checked his place and discovered an open window. He frowned. "You must've slipped inside while I was asleep." The orange cat just stared at him. "Who do you belong too?" Of course he got no answer. So with no other choice, Changkyun crouched down again and inspected the cat. Unfortunately there was no tag attached to its collar, just a slightly gaping golden hoop. Changkyun frowned. "Ah, you have no tag. You must've lost it when you were traipsing around." He said while frowning. "What shall we do about you kitty?"

The cat meowed in response before licking its paw. Changkyun sighed. "I guess I could ask around." The tabby tilted its head at him curiously. But before he could pick it up it walked away. Changkyun followed it to the kitchen where he found the cat meowing from his counter. "Well I guess I should feed you first." He chuckled. He fished around his cabinet but only found a lone can of meat loaf he couldn't quite remember procurring. He needed to do a little grocery shopping soon. He took the can and inspected it. "Cats can eat this right? They're basically omnivores. I'm sorry but I don't have proper cat food kitty. I hope I don't ruin your stomach with this." Changkyun cut up the meat loaf before dumping it all in a little bowl and set it before the cat. He watched it sniff the lumpy meat before taking a tentative lick. Deeming it acceptible, the cat ate more energetically. As the orange tabby ate, Changkyun decided to have breakfast as well. He grabbed a banana and peeled it. Thankfully it was still a Sunday. It meant that he had no classes yet. He observed the cat eat its meal wondering where he came from.

After breakfast, Changkyun began his mission to return the cat to its owner. He started with his floor first. He was going to knock on his pretty neighbour's door when he changed his mind. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to the guy just yet. His cheeks flushed at the reminder of their last encounter. Changkyun carefully backed out and went to the next door instead. The energetic noonas opened the door. "Changkyun! You came to visit?" Yongsun greeted with a wide smile. Behind her, he could see Moonbyul peeking. "Ey Changkyunnie!" She said. He waved at the two older women. "So what's got you coming here?" Yongsun continued curiously as she opened the door wider so her girlfriend could see better. "Well," he started and took out his phone. Earlier, he had taken a picture of the cat so that he didn't have to carry her around so much. He showed it to the two girls and they immediately crowded in to see the picture. "I found her in my room. I think it slipped on my open window last night. I was hoping you'd know who it belonged to or if it belonged to you."

"Cute cat but sorry to disappoint, we don't own it nor do we know who it belongs to." Yongsun said with a sad shake of her head. Changkyun frowned. "Ah well, I guess I'll have to ask around some more. Thanks for entertaining me though." Moonbyul shook her head and ruffled his hair. "Sorry bud. You should try asking the new guy. He just settled in right? I've never seen the cat before so it might belong to him." Yongsun nodded her head excitedly. "Yeah, you should! He's super duper nice by the way. Think you'd like him." Changkyun tried his best not to blush. "Uh y-yeah. I will try." The older women smiled and simultaneously pinched his cheeks. "Good luck!" They chorused before letting go of his red cheeks.

After interviewing the noonas, Changkyun continued down the hallway. He still refused to talk to Kihyun despite the advice given to him. He just wasn't ready to face his infuriatingly handsome neighbour. He wasn't masochistic enough to shame himself twice. Well, he was sure he was going to shame himself again so he could probably postpone that just a while longer. He went to the next door. Changkyun didn't really know much about the guy living here but he listened to a lot of classical music and sometimes he'd play his violin. He was pretty cool but rather intimidating. Changkyun only saw him a couple of times but he thought his name was Yoongi. He knocked on the door twice.

There was some shuffling but after a few moments, the door opened. Changkyun was taken aback when he saw a gorgeous boy with orange hair instead of Yoongi. Changkyun vaguely entertained the idea that the boy in front of him had the same shade of orange as the tabby back in his apartment but quickly erased the thought. Handsome boy smiled at him. "Oh hello, how can I help you?" Changkyun blinked a few times, blinded by the boy's wide and pretty smile. He was really confused at the moment and very much assaulted. This boy's smile was so blinding it could rival the sun. "Uhmm? You okay?" Changkyun shook himself out of his stupor. "Oh, yeah! Sorry. I'm just a little confused right now. I was expecting someone else but I guess the guy living here before, Yoongi I think, moved out of his apartment?" He blubbered. The boy laughed and shook his head. "Oh no. Yoongi hyung still lives here. I just came over to check up on him. He's sort of a hermit. He never leaves this place so I have to come and feed him or drag him out to at least get some sun." The boy rolled his eyes but a fond smile was on his face. "So anyway, what can I do for you?" Changkyun introduced himself timidily then got out his phone again and explained the situation. The boy frowned. "Hmmn, I don't think hyung got a cat but I haven't visited him until today so maybe he got one a while back. Let me check." He turned and shouted over his shoulder. "Hyung! Did you get yourself a cat and didn't tell me?!"

There was an audible groan before heavy footsteps sounded over the laminated woodboards. A moment later, a very irritated looking man with crazy bed head approached them. "What are you yelling about now Jimin?" He mumbled, voice scratchy and heavy with sleep. The orange haired boy, Jimin, huffed but repeated himself anyway. Yoongi stared at Jimin before looking at Changkyun. "Do I like I'd own a cat kid? If I get one it would die within a week. I can't even feed myself how the hell am I supposed to feed a cat?" Jimin rolled his eyes and pinched Yoongi. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't be rude hyung. He's just asking and you can never be sure with appearances hyung. I for one know how much you love Kumam-"

"Okay, Jimin. Shut up. Go back inside and make me a meal." Yoongi hurriedly cut off, shoving Jimin aside. Jimin huffed in annoyance but was appeased with a short kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, about Jimin." Yoongi mumbled once Jimin disappeared. "Anyway, can I see the cat? I can probably recognize it. I know a few people who owns cats in the building." Changkyun nodded his head and produced the picture. Yoongi hummed. "Never seen it before. Must be new. Sorry kid, guess you'll have to keep asking." Changkyun shrugged nonchalantly. "It's okay. Thanks for entertaining me anyway. Sorry for disturbing your nap." Yoongi scoffed. "No bother kid. Jimin was going to wake me up anyway." Yoongi said with a frown but his tone was considerably fond. Changkyun smiled at that but kept quiet. He bowed and thanked Yoongi again before he left. Just as the door closed, Jimin popped up and stuck his head outside the apartment. "I hope we'll see you again soon. I'll come by your place when I visit next time, which one's yours?" Changkyun pointed at his door. "This one." Jimin smiled. "Okay then. See you and goodluck!"

Changkyun grinned and nodded his head. "Thanks."

He tried a few more doors but all of them didn't own nor knew who owned the tabby. He wanted to do a few more rounds of asking but he'd been out for quite some time and he should probably not leave the cat alone for long. He would also have to go out to buy food for the cat (and himself) so he had to head out soon. Once he got inside his apartment, the cat bounded over to him. She rubbed her furry body on his bare legs and meowed. Changkyun absentmindedly patted her, mind flying elsewhere. He made a beeline for the showers deciding he needed a bath before he left the house. He made sure his windows were closed so that the tabby wouldn't think of sneaking out. She was already lost at it is. Changkyun didm't want to make her even more lost.

He scrubbed himself thoroughly with his favorite sandalwood soap and once he deemed himself sufficiently clean, got out of the shower. He dressed himself in casual attire; jeans and a sweater before heading out. He said goodbye to the orange cat and locked the door securely. In the grocery, Changkyun made sure to ask the salesman the best cat food he could buy without making a dent on his budget. He may be a little well off for a college student but he still had other expenditures he needed to put focus on.

"Kitty, I'm home!" Changkyun greeted. Soft padding noises echoed against his floorboards until the familiar orange fur made its appearance. Changkyun grinned and ran his hand over the soft down. He allowed himself a few minutes more of petting before he rose up and began putting the groceries away. The tabby jumped up next the bags, sniffing at them interestedly. Her tail was flicking in the air as she began to paw at a nearby bag. Changkyun frowned and tutted at the cat. "Nuh-uh, kitty. You're not allowed to touch them." The orange cut meowed and jumped off the table. Changkyun watched it lay on the couch instead. He shrugged. Smart cat.

Once he had put the groceries away, he joined the cat on the couch. She meowed again and jumped on his lap, curling up in the small space. Changkyun automatically laid a hand on her head and stroked the soft fur. He didn't know how long he sat there just petting the cat but the next thing he knew, he was waking up to darkness. Changkyun blinked his eyes softly, trying to get the sleep out of him. He felt disoriented for a minute, wondering when he fell asleep. He looked around himself trying to piece things together. The tabby was no longer on his lap but on the throw pillows cleaning itself up languidly. She must've felt annoyed under the dead weight of his hand. Changkyun got up on the couch to flick on the lights. He groaned when he felt the crick in his neck. It wasn't ideal to sleep upright that was for sure. Changkyun checked the time. It was late enough to eat dinner. He set about preparing the tabby's food before he made his own. The cat had come to investigate the noise. Her tail flicked around happily when she saw food. Her nose twitched eagerly and she immediately dug in. Changkyun smiled at the sight. He ate his own dinner and cleaned up the dirty dishes.

He wasn't feeling up to doing anything that night so he went to his room and played some music. He fell asleep for the second time that day to the sound of Davichi crooning in his ears.

 

iii.

Changkyun woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. The 'bzzzt' of the doorbell was so annoying it immediately brought him into a bad mood. He grumbled, wondering who it was on the door. Changkyun was an incredibly light sleeper and noises like this were bound to wake him up. To make matters worse, it was really early. Like dawn early. The sun wasn't even out when Changkyun chanced a peak from his window. He ambled to the door moodily, still drowsy and half-awake. He turned the knob and opened the door, yawning as he scratched his stomach lazily pulling his shirt up over his stomach in the process. "I, uhm...hi?" A familiar voice spoke uncertainly. Changkyun's eyes snapped open and saw Kihyun standing over the doorway rather awkwardly. He gulped and hurriedly removed his hand from underneath his shirt. A faint blush covered his cheeks. He mentally tried to asses his current visual but knew it was useless. He was sleep rumpled. There was no way he looked anything near nice. He mentally cursed. Dammit, he embarrassed himself in front of Kihyun again and it hadn't even been a week since the last. Changkyun mourned for his bad luck. "I'm sorry." Kihyun started out, unaware of the mental breakdown Changkyun was currently suffering from. "I know it's really early but I just met the girls from across the hall and they said you were looking for the owner of a cat you had? I believe it was an orange tabby."

It took a second for Changkyun to recover his senses but when he did, he nodded his head. "Uh, yeah." He said dumbly. His brain was awfully slow today and could only provide limited comprehension and an even more limited vocabulary. Kihyun smiled tentatively but no less gorgeous and Changkyun's brain practically shortcircuits. "Uhm yes well, I think she's my cat. I left Tabitha at home the other day but when I came back she wasn't there anymore. She usually likes roaming around but Tabitha always comes back. She didn't this time." Changkyun nodded his head slowly. "I..Uh, okay. Let me just..." He gestured inside his apartment wordlessly. Changkyun knew he wasn't making much sense but he couldn't help it. It was too early for this kind of emotional abuse. But not like it wasn't welcomed because seriously, Kihyun was just too damn gorgeous not to be witnessed. But a little heads up would be nice. It would definitely helped his diminishing confidence. Luckily enough, it seemed like his neighbour understood his garbled speech because he smiled. "Of course. Again, sorry for barging in so early. My work just gets me up at ungodly hours." Kihyun complained good-naturedly, chuckling at the end. Changkyun's brain was practically mush at this point. Kihyun sounded glorious. So freaking _glorious_.

It was a good thing that despite Changkyun's obvious dysfunctional state, he still hadn't lost his manners. He motioned Kihyun to come inside as he got himself more presentable. Well as presentable as any person could be at six in the morning. When he came out, teeth brushed and hair tamed, Kihyun was sitting on the couch with the cat -or should he start calling it Tabitha now- on his lap, purring up a storm. Kihyun heard him come in and he flashed him a radiant smile that made Changkyun's heart squeeze itself with joy. "I guess Tabitha got confused with the rooms. The apartments really look the same you know." Kihyun laughed again and really, Changkyun could die happy at this moment. "Thanks for taking care of Tabitha though. It was nice of you." Changkyun shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nah, it was nothing." He murmured.

Kihyun shook his head. "No, really it was very kind of you. Most people aren't so nice. Believe me, this wasn't the first time Tabitha wandered off. I've had some folks calling me rude things before and scolding me for the inconvenience." The pink haired man scoffed and shook his head at the memory. "It's not like Tabitha actually destroyed anything. She simply wandered inside." Kihyun muttered angrily to himself. No one can judge Changkyun if he found that cute. No one. I mean, have you seen that pout? Kihyun glowered for another minute or so before he suddenly stood up. "Anyway, I think I should get going now. I've been bothering you long enough _and_ I don't want to be late to work." He gave a little sigh at the end, glancing at his watch. The pink haired man gave him a rueful smile. "Again, I'm sorry for bothering you and thank you so much for taking care of Tabitha. But, I hope I'll see you soon?" Changkyun nodded his head. "Yeah, sure." He mumbled as he walked Kihyun out of the door. Kihyun smiled. "Great!" His pretty neighbour walked out of the door with Tabitha in his hands but then suddenly stopped and turned towards him partially. "Oh, and nice abs by the way." Kihyun purred out smoothly before winking.

Changkyun stood mouth agape and cheeks aflame. _Holy shit..._

iv.

Changkyun still couldn't quite recover from the incident. It's been haunting him for the past few days. He could still hear Kihyun's exact words ringing in his ears, the flirty tone to his voice. When he closed his eyes, all Changkyun could see was that wink and the coy little smirk on Kihyun's lips. Oh, he was doomed.

To make matters worse, Tabitha seemed entirely persistent on invading his apartment. Changkyun's come home to the tabby lazying in his couch, stretching over the pillows so often he was no longer surprise. She seemed entirely too at home now. He'd lost count to the times he's had to hand the orange cat to his infuriatingly beautiful owner. Kihyun greeted him each time with this little sly smiles, eyes twinkling with mischief. It was driving Changkyun insane. Kihyun was too much for his poor heart. It was going to give up on him soon he just knows it. But what really drove the nail to the coffin was the day Kihyun asked him to come inside.

Changkyun was only going to deliver the naughty Tabitha to her owner and move along when Kihyun stopped him. "Why don't you come inside for a while? You're always returning Tabitha home and I feel guilty that she keeps bothering you. I want to repay you. I just baked pie you should try it." Changkyun hadn't want to come in because that was _dangerous territory_. If he entered, there was no telling what will happen to him. He'd probably have a cardiac arrest or a lung failure. It was hard enough to control the crazy beating of his heart when he so much as greeted Kihyun, could barely breathe when he witnessed the briefest smiles on the pink haired man's face. How much more actually engaging contact for more than two minutes? He was going to die that was for sure. Well, on the brighter side, he could die fulfilled and at peace. He couldn't say no to Kihyun anyway. Dammit, he was so whipped.

"You can sit over there." Kihyun motioned to one of the kitchen stools. Changkyun sat there obediently. Kihyun's apartment was just like his. A single bedroom complete with a living room and a kitchen island. The only difference was that Kihyun's apartment was still noticeably bare. It was understable though as it wasn't too long ago when the other man had moved in. Plus Kihyun seemed really busy with his work which led Changkyun to question just what his neighbour's job was. He always seemed to wake up at ass o'clock in the morning but was home before nightfall. He couldn't quite think up of a proper job to associate with the time schedule but he figured he could juat ask him. If he ever pulled enough guts to do so at least. "Here, it is." Kihyun sing songed, placing a plate in front of him. "It's apple pie. I hope you like it." Changkyun stared at it. The piece was delightfully stuffed purely with apple slices. Brown sauce was oozing along with it, looking to be cinnamon. There was vanilla ice cream on top of it too and all in all, it looked so damn delicious. He couldn't wait to taste it. Changkyun almost cried when he took a bite. It was the best thing he ate. The pie itself was already delicious but the ice cream just made it so much better. He dug a little more enthusiastically.

Kihyun watched him eat the pie intently, eyes trained on him unwavering. Changkyun suddenly felt self-conscious. For a second, he forgot that Kihyun was there. He had been too busy blissing out on the pie. He discreetly tried to pat his face for any mess. There wasn't any. Feeling disconcerted, he looked up at Kihyun's eyes. Wrong move. His pretty neighbour was staring at him with a heat in his eyes he couldn't quite describe. It made him nervous, heart pitter pattering in his chest. Changkyun broke eye contact as he fiddled with his fork nervously. "I-is something wrong?" He asked hesitantly, braving eye contact once more. Kihyun smiled but the weird look was still there. "Nothing. It's just that you're really cute."

Changkyun could barely even process his words. His mouth dropped and he looked at Kihyun with wide eyes. "Huh?" He said articulately. The pink haired man's smile grew wider. "I said you're really cute and I think we should date." Changkyun must've died. Somewhere between coming home to finding Tabitha on the couch and going to Kihyun's to return her, he must've died. There was no way in hell this was real. Changkyun must've tripped and stabbed himself with a fork. He must be lying on the floor, blood pooling underneath him, dreaming this up. This must be a scenario his delirious brain conjured up from all his repressed and thirsty emotions. Yet Kihyun was leaning closer to him. He could practically feel the warm puff of air coming from his mouth and then suddenly, there was lips on his. It felt soft and warm and real. It was _definitely_ real. Changkyun was alive.

He _was_ alive. Wow.

"I... Uh..." Changkyun started, disorganized. "You kissed me." He blurted out. The pink haired man grinned and nodded his head. "Yes, I did." He was alive and Kihyun just kissed him. Kihyun just confirmed it. Holy shit. "Okay, wow so, uhm...Does this... Does this mean you're interested in me and could probably, maybe, become my boyfriend somewhere along the near future?" Changkyun mumbled out in awe when his brain finally caught up (well as much as it can catch up to) and he was no longer gaping. "Are you propositioning to become my boyfriend Changkyun?" Kihyun countered teasingly. "If you want to. Do you want to?" Kihyun giggled and nodded his head. "Yes, Changkyun. There is a very high possibility of me wanting to be your boyfriend. So I think, we should start dating real soon because I really like you." Changkyun grinned and gave a disbelieving scoff. "You do? Wow." Kihyun giggled again. "Yeah, wow." Then the pink haired man leaned in. "So, do you like me too Changkyun?"

Changkyun couldn't quite remembe nodding his head but he must've because Kihyun was grinning. "Good. So how about that date then?"

And that was the story how Changkyun got himself a really gorgeous boyfriend. Damn, was lucky or not?

+v.

Kihyun has just moved in into his new house and although he should be glad that he was far from his annoyingly overbearing mom, he was anything but glad at the moment. He was busy dragging most of his possessions up the stairs and into his floor to be happy. He couldn't take the elevator and risk congesting the flow. Kihyun cursed as he almost tripped over his own two feet. The moving people, the one he hired to deliver his things, didn't even help him. What assholes. They just dumped everything and left. Now here he was, slaving around and sweating profusely with about a hundred boxes to transfer up and down the building. Talk about a hella morning exercise. Kihyun huffed as he placed the last box on his floor. He still needed to carry them all inside. He side and began the meandering task of dragging boxes. He called Hyungwon for help earlier but he probably fell asleep again, that asshole. He should try calling again.

Hyungwon did fall asleep but after being yelled at for approximately five minutes, he was out of his place and into the streets. Hyungwon promised to be there soon. Kihyun huffed as he ended the call. He better be or he'll kill him the next time he sees him. He resumed his exhausting task. He had just placed a huge ass box inside his apartment when he got out and noticed a person standing over his things. The first thing Kihyun noticed when he came up to greet him was that he was handsome. The second thing he noticed was that he was adorable. When the stranger, his neighbour, offered to help him with his things after he was done with classes (he was in uni, sweet heavens), Kihyun knew he was whipped.

He didn't do anything about it though for a long while because he was a coward. Plus, he'd been stupid enough to forget to ask for a name it shamed him. But it had bothered him for quite some time until he finally found his chance to ask. His handsome but cute as hell neighbour came in dripping (poor baby) and shivering from the heavy downpour and before he knew it, he was asking for a name.

 _Changkyun_. It felt so nice to say it. Kihyun had giggled about it for approximately fifteen minutes, scaring Shownu the guard who had been standing in the lobby.

Kihyun was definitely going to a find a way to snag that Changbooty.

++vi.

"Okay, Tabitha. You have to slip inside the cute neighbours window again okay? I need you to do this for daddy's lonely ass." The orange tabby meowed and twirled around. Kihyun grinned. "Good kitty. I knew I could count on you. Now, let's get me a cute hot boyfriend!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo Kihyun you stinking, cunning little demon. You should never trust him folks. I swear, he's so devious.
> 
> Apologies, I couldn't resist adding the yoonmin. You can see how I got carried away just a little. Also, whoopsy daisies moonsun also appeared. I am not even the slightest bit remorseful. On another note, the whole apple pie thing was just me craving those damn delicious pies from this one _amazing_ shop I used to go to a lot. Now my broke ass self can't even buy a fudging cookie. I'm sad. I need those apple pies and damn, those cheesecakes. They keep calling to me hAlp.
> 
> Another useless info: The line; "Oh, and nice abs by the way." fueled the whole fic basically. I powered through this fic for under three hours this is pure word vomit excuse the trash


End file.
